Big Joe's Parking Lot
Big Joe's Parking Lot is a parking lot located in close proximity to Big Joe's house and the drifters' camp in Humboldt County, California. It is an explorable location in Episode 3 of Life is Strange 2. Overview The parking lot is an unpaved area surrounded by a rectangular chain link fence with a cut far left corner. A security camera looks over the area from a tall, wooden pole in the near right corner. Several small bushes and trees grow against and around the fence, and a large redwood tree is located in the far left corner. Piles of trash, wooden planks, and supplies rest against the fence's near left corner. Notable Items * Storage locker – Located across from the entrance is a short, rusted yellow storage locker beside three barrels of rat poison. It contains several items including a roll of duct tape, bullet cartridges, buckets of paint, and a hammer. * Workbench – Located in the far right corner of the lot is a wooden workbench with a slanted roof, which contains items including a tool box, a box containing the key to the storage locker, and a bear skull. * Big Joe's truck – Parked in front of the entrance is Big Joe's truck, which Sean can break into in multiple ways in order to reach Merrill's house. * Big Joe's car – Parked across from the entrance is a car with a Washingtonian license plate. If Sean examines it, he guesses that Big Joe keeps it around to "get down to Arcata and pick up some girls". * Big Joe's storage truck – If Sean agreed to the heist, a large storage truck can be found parked in front of the workbench. If he didn't agree to the heist, Finn and Daniel take the truck to Merrill's house off-screen. Episode Three - "Wastelands" If Sean agreed to join the heist, he will arrive with Daniel and Finn. Sean has Daniel break open the gate's lock. Once inside, they are caught by a camera, which Daniel disables. Sean can find a screwdriver that he can use to force open the metal box on the workbench containing a key that he can use to open a nearby locker or just use the screwdriver to force the locker open, pry open the car and storage truck's hoods, force open the pickup truck's window, and deflate the car and storage truck's tires. He can also ask Finn for his knife, which can also be used to deflate the car and storage truck's tires. The locker, metal box, the pickup truck's window, and the car and storage truck's hoods can also be opened using Daniel's powers. While attempting to hijack the pickup truck, Sean can either break the window with a hammer from the locker or a pipe from the workbench, ask Daniel to open the door, or force open the truck's back window with the screwdriver or Daniel's powers. Sean can also sabotage the car and storage truck to keep Big Joe from following them by deflating their tires and wrecking their engines. Making any noise (forcing open the locker, the car and storage truck's hoods, and pickup truck's window with the screwdriver, and breaking the truck's window) will alert Big Joe. After hotwiring the truck, they drive off to Merrill's house. Alternatively, if Sean chose not to join the heist, he will instead arrive with Cassidy. They will find the gate already open, the camera already destroyed, and the storage truck gone (Finn and Daniel had taken the storage truck to Merrill's house). Choices of attempting to hijack the pickup truck and sabotaging the car are still the same (with the exception of Finn's knife), but without Daniel's help, Sean may have a bigger chance of alerting Big Joe. After hotwiring the pickup truck, Sean and Cassidy leave for Merrill's house. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Accepted heist= Accepted heist * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** Vehicles * He can look at the pickup truck's window. After obtaining the steel pipe, he can break the window. * * He can climb into the back of the pickup truck. There: ** ** He can look through a tire filled with junk. ** * * * * * Workbench * * * ** ** * ** |-|Didn't accept heist= Didn't accept heist * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** Vehicles * He can look at the pickup truck's window. After obtaining the steel pipe, he can break the window. * * He can climb into the back of the pickup truck. There: ** ** He can look through a tire filled with junk. ** * * * Workbench * * * ** ** * ** Trivia * The license plate on Big Joe's pickup truck is Californian, and its number is 101 CNA. The storage truck's license plate is also Californian, and its number is 458 PL0. The car's license plate is Washingtonian and does not have a distinguishable number. Gallery Big Joe's Parking Lot - Overview 02 V2.png|Sean, Daniel, and Finn being caught on a CCTV (determinant). Big Joe's Parking Lot - House.png|Big Joe's house in the distance. Big Joe's Parking Lot - Overview 03.png|Sean driving away from the parking lot in Big Joe's truck. Big Joe's Parking Lot - Truck - Interior 01.png|The interior of Big Joe's truck. Big Joe's Parking Lot - Locker - Contents.png|The contents of the locker. Big Joe's Parking Lot - Workbench.png|The workbench. Big Joe's Parking Lot - Workbench - Fossil.png|The bear skull on the workbench. Big Joe's Parking Lot - Workbench - Metal Box (Open).png|The metal key box mounted to the workbench. Big Joe's Parking Lot - Workbench - Toolbox.png|The toolbox on the workbench. Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Locations in California Category:Season 2